


Keep Warm

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann is cold. Newt has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Warm

Title: Keep Warm  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [frogprinceburn](http://frogprinceburn.tumblr.com) and contains art by [kelly-draws](http://kelly-draws.tumblr.com)  
Summary: Hermann is cold. Newt has a solution.

"Absolutely not. Newton, get that thing away from me."

"Hermann, you're always complaining about how cold you are and that parka of yours is better for being outside than in the lab. How many times have you accidentally wiped some of your equations off of the chalkboard because of the puffy sleeves?"

"While that may be true, I refuse to put on the monstrosity you're waving around like some sort of hideous flag."

"Oh, don't be like that. What's wrong with it?"

"Newton, you're holding what just may be the world's ugliest sweater. Where did you even find one with Godzilla wearing a Santa hat?"

"This girl I knew at MIT knit it for me ages ago."

"Someone created that thing on purpose?"

"Actually, she made two of them. I was planning on wearing this one while you wore Santa Godzilla."

"Is that supposed to be Godzilla the Red-Nosed Monster?"

"Yup. Isn't he adorable with his antlers and red nose?"

"Adorable isn't the word I'd use. I'll wear it, but only if you go get us lunch because I refuse to be seen in public in that."

"You've got a deal."

"Newton, delete that picture off your phone this instant!"


End file.
